A conventional semiconductor product such as an integrated circuit is marked with indicia during or after its manufacture. The indicia typically include a part number that identifies the semiconductor product, and may also include a company logo, operating specifications or other related information. Laser printing, etching, and ink pad printing have each been employed to place indicia on an integrated circuit.
According to some types of ink pad printing, a print stripper is placed on one or more integrated circuits to secure the integrated circuits. An inked ink pad is then pressed against the one or more integrated circuits and removed therefrom. This action tends to develop electrostatic charge on the one or more integrated circuits. The charge may discharge from the pins of the one or more integrated circuits to the print stripper, potentially damaging the electronic devices integrated therein. The use of air ionizers and low tribocharge ink pads to address the foregoing has proved unsatisfactory.